Harry Potter and the FF4
by IK3.14
Summary: Harry is about to finish Voldemort when he trnsports himself to Cecil's world. Mild language.


**Harry Potter and the FF 4**

Note: This story takes place right before Harry kills Voldemort, and after the events of Final Fantasy 4. I don't know how this will go so beware.

Note 2: For anything to do with Final Fantasy 4, I'm going by the North American DS version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy, although it would be sweet if I did.

We start with Harry.

Their wands pointed each other, everyone standing in complete silence. 'This is it' Harry thought. 'Soon this will all be over.' Voldemort was standing on the opposite side of him. 'Fool' he thought. 'He can't defeat me, no one can.'

There was a few more seconds of silence, and then there were two shouts

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry stood there, relieved and ecstatic. 'I did it.' He thought. 'It's over, it's finally over.'

He was never so wrong in his life.

It could not have been a better day for the kingdom of Baron. It was Cecil's and Rosa's wedding. Actually it was their wedding reception. Cecil and his friends had just defeated Zemus a month ago. Now it was time for Cecil and Rosa to become King and Queen of Baron.

There was plenty of singing and dancing. The only one who looked depressed was Rydia. Edge saw her and decided to make his move.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to her.

Rydia didn't even look up "Hello." she replied sadly.

"So, do you want to dance?" Edge asked trying to sound macho.

To his great surprise Rydia looked up "Alright I guess."

About ten minutes later, the two were still dancing. Edge couldn't believe his luck. He was dancing with the girl of his dreams! However, Rydia still looked down. Edge wanted to fix this, so the two of them sat at a table and Edge bought drinks.

"I didn't think my dancing was that bad." Edge commented as he noticed Rydia was still looking sad.

Rydia looked up. "Hmm? Oh, no it's just I've been thinking about my life since we defeated Zemus."

"Okay." Edge was starting to get confused.

"It's just; I'm getting old too fast."

"Huh?" Now Edge was really confused Rydia had to be no older than twenty.

Rydia just realized Edge had no clue what she was talking about so she started from the beginning.

Rydia first met Cecil when she was about seven. Under his Kings orders, he and his best friend Kain burned down her village of Mist and killed Rydia's mother. Cecil gained Rydia's trust when he protected her from the King's guards. On the way back to Baron, Leviathan attacked their ship and took Rydia to the Feymarch, the land of the Eidolons. Eidolons are monsters that only summoners can call. When summoned the monster and summoner cannot survive without one another, If the monster dies so does the summoner and vice versa. In the Feymarch time flows faster. In the few months Rydia lived there, she went from seven to twenty and she lived in the Feymarch since Zemus's defeat.

"So" Edge speculated after Rydia finished her story. "Your problem is you can't live in the Feymarch, but you have no home."

"Yes that's about it" Rydia replied sadly.

"Well" Edge said quickly not wanting the opportunity slip away. "Eblan is always open. We would be happy if you lived there."

For the first time during the conversation Rydia smiled. "That's really nice of you. Thank you."

For the next few minutes they sat at the table quietly enjoying their drinks. But inside Edge's head, he was thinking; 'Yes! Success!'

At the other side of the room Cecil was barley getting any breathing room. Everyone was congratulating him and Rosa, who getting a little claustrophobic herself. All of a sudden the castle doors opened and an unexpected guess walked in with a grim look on his face.

"Kain!" Cecil shouted happy to see his best friend, who was training on Mount Ordeals. "What are you doing here?"

Kain started to speak but Cid wobbled up to them, a little drunk." Got tired of mountain climbing?" He managed to ask before passing out.

"No nothing like that" He answered trying not to laugh as Baron's chief engineer was brought to a table and was getting woken up. Kain turned to the crowd "Mysidia is under attack!"

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to where the shout came from. Mysidia's elder who was a short middle aged man with a balding head and a full red beard hurried towards Kain and the others. "How can you be sure? What is going on!"

"Well." Kain started. "I was on Mount Ordeals and I entered the shrine on top. Cecil's father spoke to me. "Kain, best friend of my son; Cecil. I sense danger. The crystals are in danger once again, and Theodore is vulnerable once more." Once I heard this I made my way down the mountain to use the Devil's road back to Baron." Kain looked at Cecil. "Who is Theodore?" He asked.

Cecil just looked at him. "Golbez." He stated. Golbez is Cecil's brother. He abandoned Cecil as a little kid making him easily manipulated by Zemus, who named him Golbez. Golbez came to his senses and helped defeat Zemus. Unable to face the people on earth, he decided to live on the moon where his father was born. Cecil lived in Baron ever since he was abandoned, knowing nothing about his real family until recently.

"Oh." Kain replied feeling stupid. "Well, when I was making my way through Mysidia, I saw figures cloaked in darkened robes doing battle with the town's mages" He continued.

"What are these figures up to?" The Mysidian elder inquired.

"I don't know" Kain honestly replied "But What ever it is, it can't be good." Everyone's attention was on Kain now. "The Water crystal has been taken."

'Oh crap,' Cecil thought. The world has eight crystals, four of which are the dark crystals residing in the under world. The rest are on the surface: The Earth crystal in Troia, the Fire crystal in Damcyan, the Wind crystal in Fabul, and the Water crystal in Mysidia. These crystals keep the world in balance. 'If anyone takes the crystal for any purpose, especially dark purposes,' Cecil thought to himself. 'Then we're all going to be in shit.'

Everyone just stared. Voldemort and his death eaters were nowhere to be seen, just an ugly, black, portal.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ginny.

"The Death Eaters must have conjured it and escaped with You-Know-Who. Damn cowards. Come back and fight like men!" Seamus expressed loudly.

"Why didn't they just apparate?" Ron asked

"They want me to follow them" Harry answered stepping towards the portal.

"Harry don't go alone, Ron and I will go with you." Hermione said quickly. She didn't want Harry to go at all, but she knew it was no use to argue.

"Fine." Harry said. "You are gonna come anyway." He turned to the crowd. "Everyone else, stay here, if the Death Eaters come back, kill them."

Ginny walked over to Harry and gently kissed him on the lips. "Be careful" she said.

"I will" Harry promised her as he, Ron, and Hermione walked through the portal not telling where it could lead, or if they would come back.

'This is awful' Cecil thought as he and his friends walked through Mysidia. The silver haired paladin looked at Kain. Cecil knew he and the dragoon were thinking the same thing, 'this is worst than Mist.' Fires were raging, buildings were burning, and even the people were slowly and painfully being consumed by the flames. Their screams of pain and agony could be heard in Kiapo. Even though the suspects were long gone, the fires were still burning and, no matter what anyone did they still burned, mocking the poor defenceless town.

"Oh, this is awful I...I...I can't look at this." Rydia sobbed as dreadful memories haunted her. Memories caused by the Dark knight-now-paladin, memories that haunted Cecil and Kain as well, and will forever continue to haunt them.

"Shhh. It's alright. We can get through this." Edge put his arm around Rydia to try to comfort her, though the fires in the village were nothing compared to the fires raging in his heart as he remembered his parent's murderer. Rubicante, the archfiend of fire had once laid siege to Eblan with an army of monsters and kidnapped Edge's parents. Dr. Lugae, Golbez's chief strategist turned the captured King and Queen of Eblan into monsters resulting in their deaths which grieved Edge the young ninja prince now King greatly.

"Oh Anna. I miss you greatly" Edward the prince of Damcyan also had bad memories triggered by fires. He met a woman called Anna when traveling as a bard and loved her deeply. Anna's Father Tellah however, did not approve of this and refused to let Anna marry Edward and the couple fled to Damcyan. However Anna wanted to get her father's blessing and was about to return when Baron's air force, the Red Wings commanded by Golbez attacked and stole the Fire crystal. Anna died protecting Edward from the Red Wings' arrows, driving Tellah into revenge resulting in his own death.

The party walked into the hall of prayer which has a room that holds the water crystal. The inside was normal as if who ever destroyed the village didn't know this place was here. White mages were running about tending to the wounded unfortunately the wounds were too great to heal. Sometimes there was no wound.

As Cecil and the others walked into the crystal chamber, they saw a very confusing, yet somehow threatening message on the walls:

**THIS GREAT MAGICAL POWER IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU MUGGLES AND MUDBLOODS**

Yang looked at the message. "what's a muggle?" The monk of Fabul wondered.

"And what's a mudblood?" Cid Inquired.

Palom and Porom, the children of Mysidia were very angry, as was the Mysidian elder.

"What the hell!" Screamed Palom.

"Palom, I know" Porom said trying to calm down her twin brother.

"This defaces the whole village!"

"Palom just-"

"THIS ROOM IS AS HOLY AS THE CRYSTAL, WHICH IS MISSING BY THE WAY!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR GOD DAMNED HEAD AND KICK IT TO THE FUCKEN MOON!" Edge had enough. He was on the floor bawling his eyes out.

Cecil couldn't believe his eyes. Just walking through town pushed everyone to the limit, but this was too much. As Rydia was calming Edge down, a blue flash filled the room and three people appeared faced down in the center of the room, where the crystal once was.

"Hey everyone look!" Cecil pointed to the people, who looked no older than seventeen at the most and every one ran over to them. "Hey are you alright?" Cecil called to the skinny, dark haired boy, who appeared to have a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Yeah I think so" He said as he climbed to his feet and helped his friends up.

"Who are you?" Cecil asked.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry was caught off guard. Never in his whole life had anyone asked him who he was. "This Ron Weasly" Harry said gesturing to a tall red haired boy. "And this is Hermione Granger" Harry indicated to an attractive brunette. "Who are you? And where are we?" He asked. Having lots of questions, he thought it would be better to start with the easy ones.

"My name is Cecil I am the King of Baron, this is Rosa my wife, and this is Kain the dragoon Captain of Baron, Cid Chief engineer of Baron, Rydia a summoner from the valley Mist, Edward King of Damcyan, Yang King of the monk kingdom Fabul, Edge King of the ninja kingdom Eblan, Palom and Porom mages from Mysidia, and the Mysidian elder. You are currently in Mysidia." Cecil said as he finished.

"Did you say Mysidia?" Hermione asked.

"You know this place?" Ron asked amazed by all the stuff Hermione knows.

"Oh, honestly Ron, do you ever pay attention in history of magic? Mysidia is the birth place of magic! Muggles and Wizarding folk lived together side by side here for centuries!" Hermione explained.

"Then explain that!" Ron yelled angrily pointing at the message.

"You explain that!" Palom screamed, still upset. "We didn't write that! Do you think we would vandalise a place as sacred as this? We don't even know what these words mean!"

Porom had enough with her twin brother, so she gave him a good smack on the head.

THWACK!

She turned to Harry. "You'll have to excuse my brother sir. But he does make a valid point. Could you please explain this message to us?"

Harry looked at this strange group of people. 'they are not with Voldemort' he thought. 'There're victims.' Harry examined the message closely. "A muggle" he started "Is a person of no magical powers what so ever. While a mudblood is a very rude and an offensive term used to describe a witch of wizard of muggle parentage. The term 'muggle born' is more appropriate."

"I see." Cecil replied. He was very confused. He had been around magical people all his life, but he had never heard these terms. "Pardon me" Cecil looked at Harry. "But I don't think you told us where you're from."

"We're from Hogwarts" Ron said "school of witch craft and wizardry."

"Never heard of it."

"I have." the elder said. Everyone looked at him. "Years ago a young man named Tom Riddle came here often."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "Tom Riddle?" Harry exclaimed. "Please tell us more.

The elder sighed and closed his eyes. He has never told anyone this before. He started to tell his story.

It happened years ago. A portal opened in the hall of prayer and out stepped out a young man. A much younger elder welcomed him. The young man explained that he was Tom Riddle and he came from Hogwarts through the room of Requirement, which gives the person who enters it anything they need. Tom wanted to learn very powerful and very secret magic. The elder started to talk about the crystals. Once Tom learned the crystals could very well make him immortal, he tried to take them force. The elder protected the crystals and forced Tom back to where he came from. He vowed he will come back and destroy any thing in sight.

"It was probably him who took the crystal and destroyed the town" Kain said as the elder finished his story.

"Yeah that makes sense. Except now he goes by Lord Voldemort." Harry added "So what's our next move?"

"Go protect the other crystals." The elder said. "I will stay here and help rebuild the village."

Everyone walked outside. "What's that?" Yang asked pointing to a small cluster of islands across the ocean. Above the islands there was what looked like a skull with a snake coming out of it.

"That's the dark mark." Harry answered, having seen this mark so many times. "It's Voldemort's sign. He uses it after he destroyed a village or town and/or killed people. It's sort of a 'don't mess with me' thing to strike fear into people." Harry remembered the last time he seen it. It happened right after the death of one of the only people who was like a father to him, Albus Dumbledore. This memory will haunt him forever, and he has promised to himself that he avenge him. "In fact, if you look up." Harry said pointing to the direction he meant while everyone looked.

"What the?" Edge exclaimed. He didn't know how he missed the dark mark looming over Mysidia, no one did.

"Well what's over there?" Ron asked pointing to the cluster of islands.

"The town of Mythrill" Cecil replied. Mythrill was a town of pigs, frogs, and people no taller than 15cm. Together they mine special metal and forge weapons and armour out of it. The town was named after this metal. "There's nothing special about it, no crystal or anything."

"Then, why would it be attacked?"

"We should find out then, shouldn't we? Ever ridden an airship?"

The answer was no. Harry, Ron and Hermione never had ridden an airship before. It was a different experience, much different than a broomstick. Luckily Cecil and his friends parked the Enterprise outside Mysidia because they all couldn't fit in the Devil's road.

When the party got to Mythrill, what they saw almost made them crap their pants. The town was in one piece and everyone was still alive, no one was even injured.

"If this Voldemort attacked the town" Edge asked verbalising everyone's thoughts. "Then why has the town not been destroyed?"

"Because is target's over there" Harry said pointing to a small island with a cave on it.

'That's Adamant grotto!' Cecil thought. 'There are only two people in there with barely any significance to the original Final Fantasy IV. What could anyone possibly want in there?'

As everyone rushed into the cave, they saw two mini-people lying motionless on the ground, with Voldemort himself standing in the middle of the cave.

"Ahh Harry." Voldemort sneered. "I was wondering when you would show up." In his hand he was holding a crimson red stone. It looked awfully familiar to Harry.

"That's-! But how!" sputtered Harry. He was so surprised at what he had seen he could not talk properly.

"Ohh. You noticed this I see. When was the last time we fought over this? Six years was it? Doesn't time fly?" Voldemort started laughing.

'That's the philosopher's stone!' Harry thought 'It was supposed to be destroyed ages ago!' Harry couldn't figure it out. Dumbledore told Harry that he, and Nicholas Flamel; the maker of the stone, destroyed the stone. What was it doing here?

"You're probably wondering where I got this aren't you." Voldemort said in a menacing way. "Well, let us just say, I got this from an old friend." With that Voldemort turned and with a huge CRACK! He disappeared.

"That was the Philosopher's stone!" Ron exclaimed. "How did he get it?"

"It was given to us." The mini-people had woken up. "A very old man gave it to us. He said he might need it again. He told us to keep it safe."

"What does the stone do?" Cecil asked Harry.

"It makes gold and produces the Elixir of life." Harry answered.

Cecil turned to his friends "He could revive Zeromus!" he concluded.

"Who's Zeromus?" Hermione asked.

Cecil forgot he didn't tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione his story. He decided that now was the time he should.

Zemus was a lunarian; one of the people of the moon. Tears ago the lunarian's planet blew up and they settled on earth. However they too evolved for the people on earth, so they made a second moon and slept hoping one day the people on earth and the lunarians could live in peace together. Unfortunately Zemus thought they should wipe out the earth people and claim earth as their own. So the other lunarians forced him to sleep. But as he slept his power grew and his hatred reached those on earth. Using these people, he collected the crystals and awoken the Giant of Babil to destroy everyone. However, Cecil and his friends defeated the giant and Zemus. But he was to full of hate. His power and hate grew until he was Zeromus. Using the power of everyone on earth, Cecil was able to defeat Zeromus. But Zeromus' final words haunted Cecil and his friends to this day." "I will never be gone, as long as there is darkness in the hearts of men.""

"So" Harry said "You think Voldemort is going to revive this Zeromus person?"

"Exactly" Cecil said. "We should split up into three groups and try to protect the crystals on the surface. We'll regroup in Agart."

"But Cecil, if we include the Falcon, we only have two airships." Edge pointed out.

"Well then my group will just have to stop by Mysidia and talk to a certain dragon.

The first group which consisted of Harry, Edge, Rydia, and Edward were in Eblan, after being dropped off by the Enterprise.

"You want the airship your majesty?" One of the guards questioned.

"I believe that's what I said." Edge ordered. He got annoyed with how incompetent his men could be sometimes.

"But sir, the Falcon is vital for getting supplies to rebuild the kingdom!"

"Look, this is more important. Please give us the ship."

"Yes sire!" The guard said as he went to get the airship.

"At least they are loyal" Edward said, grinning.

"Yeah, I just don't like how question everything. I'm king; it should be "yes sir" and nothing else." Edge complained as Rydia giggled. "I just have one question" Edge turned to Edward "Why are we going to Troia? Isn't it a king's duty to defend their nation; in your case Damcyan?"

Edward nodded "It is, however the Troians saved my life. I want to do the same."

Edge understood. When Rydia told him about how Leviathan brought her to the Feymarch, she also told him how Edward got caught in the attack and almost died if the Troians didn't find him and heal him.

"What do we do when we get to Troia?" Harry asked.

"We go to the Epopts and explain the situation." Edward answered. "They'll help us."

Rydia was staring at Eblan castle in thought.

"It's a great place." Edge walked up beside her. "Sure, the king can be an asshole sometimes" He noticed Rydia was nodding in agreement. "But he'll let you stay."

Rydia put her arms around him "I just want to thank you. You've been so kind to me." She said leaning towards his face.

"No problem" Edge said putting his arms around her, leaning towards her face with his heart beating fast. All of a sudden the wind picked up and the Falcon started to land.

"Guys the airship is here!" Edward yelled not noticing they were in the middle of something.

Edge and Rydia broke apart, sheepishly smiling at each other and got on the Falcon.

"Something wrong sire?" The guard asked when he noticed Edge was glaring at him.

"No nothing." Edge said resisting the urge to knock him out. "At least you're loyal."

A very confused left guard the ship and returned to his post. They reached Troia in minutes.

"Uh oh." Harry said as he noticed a group of Death Eaters marched into Troia castle. Edge landed the ship and the group rushed into the castle.

In the crystal chamber, the Death Eaters forced the Epopts against the wall "You are a peaceful country." one of the Death Eaters said. "Give us the crystal and you can stay that way"

"Or they don't and we defeat you here!" Harry and the others rushed into the room.

"Get them!" the Death Eater yelled as spells fired from all directions.

Harry's side followed suit. Harry fired stunning spells, Rydia summoned Ifrit, Edge dodged the spells using his ninjutsu and knocked out anyone he saw, and Edward used his harp as a boomerang to attack.

All of a sudden the Death Eaters disapparated, leaving only the unconscious Death Eaters, and a message on the walls.

**THE POWER YOU TREASURE SO MUCH WILL WIPE YOU OUT.**

"What's with these guys and writing insulting messages?" Edge wondered while Harry took the Death Eaters' wands so they wouldn't cause any harm when they woke up. "Why'd those losers run away?"

"Because." Edward answered feeling guilty. "They got what they came for." The people of Troia saved his life, but he could not even repay the favour.

The second group consisting of Ron, Palom, Porom, Kain, and Cid made their way over to Damcyan after dropping the first two groups off. The whole place was empty; there was no one around, not even dead people.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Kain yelled.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" The castle guards rushed out of the treasure room. "Oh! You're friends of the king." One of the guards said as he noticed the group.

"Why were you hiding?" Ron asked.

"A group of cloaked figures marched into the castle." The guard explained. "They took the crystal and attacked the castle so we hid in the treasury." He shook his head sorrowfully "All that hard work rebuilding the kingdom. All of it for nothing."

"Where did they go?" Kain asked.

"To the Antlion's den. We will lend you the hovercraft."

Voldemort walked to the center of the cave. The Death Eaters were outside the room on lookout. Voldemort stopped and pointed his wand at the ground. A few seconds later a bunch of Antlions popped out of the ground.

Voldemort laughed. "So these are the Antlions." He said to himself.

"My lord!" One of the Death Eaters ran into the room. "They are coming!" He reported.

"Is Potter among them?" Voldemort asked turning to the Death Eater.

"No my lord. It's just Weasly and the ones from this world claiming to be wizards."

"So" Voldemort chuckled to himself. "They decided to split up have they?"

"What are your orders my lord?"

"Get into position. When Weasly and the mudbloods come in, kill them all." He said as he placed the Fire crystal on the ground.

The Death Eater bowed "Yes my lord." He said. He turned to get the other Death Eaters.

Voldemort turned his attention to the Antlions again. "They say Antlions are one of the tamest creatures in this world." He said to himself, laughing. "Not anymore." He said pointing his wand at them.

Ron and the others were outside the Antlion's den.

"Now remember." Kain warned. "These guys are extremely dangerous. Don't do anything stupid."

The rest of the group nodded as they walked inside. A few minutes later, they reached the deepest part.

"Whoa!" Palom exclaimed.

"I take it these are Antlions?" Ron asked as Kain nodded. "Look! There it is!" Ron yelled as he pointed to the crystal.

"We might have to fight for it" Porom speculated.

"There's about five of them" Kain said. "It'll be a long fight, but we can do it."

"Let's get these over grown spiders!" Cid hollered.

The group ran to the creatures. All of a sudden, the wall shot spells.

"Shit!" Ron yelled as he picked up the crystal. "They've concealed them selves! Everyone grab hold!" Ron turned on the spot but nothing happened. "Fuck! They must have enchanted this room to make apparation impossible!" Several spells hit him at once. 'This is it.' He thought as he sunk to the ground. 'I'm done for.' A white light filled the room and Ron lost all consciousness.

It was a beautiful night in Agart. The first group were waiting for the other two groups after losing in Troia. Edward walked out of the inn and made his way to the Falcon.

"Hey!"

Edward looked behind him and he noticed Harry running towards him.

"Hello Harry" Edward said.

"Hi." Harry said looking around. "Looks like the whirlpool is gone." He continued pointing towards Mysidia. "Hopefully Cecil and the others got to the crystal before Voldemort."

The Lunar Whale is a ship that was constructed by Cecil's late father. It can circle the globe in no time and travel between the earth and the moon. For the longest time it was under the ocean around Mysidia. Since the land of Mysidia itself forms a dragon, the ship's legend started with "Birthed from womb of Dragon's maw". Cecil and his friends used this ship to travel to the moon and defeat Zemus. After his defeat, the Lunar Whale went to sleep in Dragon's Maw once more. Cecil summoned the ship again to go to Fabul because he had a feeling they might have to go to the moon again sometime soon.

"Yeah hopefully." Edward responded as he turned to the airship.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to warn king Giott. Hopefully he can protect the Dark crystals.

"King Giott?" Harry wondered.

Edward nodded "The leader of the underworld." He said. "I should be back by morning."

"I see. Well, take care" Harry said as Edward boarded the Falcon, took off, and flew into the underworld.

"Where's Edward going?" Edge asked as he walked up from behind Harry.

"To the underworld. Goodnight." Harry responded as he went back to the inn.

Edge sighed as he sat down. He put his forehead on his fists. "Mother, Father please, watch over everyone. Not just in Eblan, but in the whole world." He prayed.

"Edge?"

Edge looked and stood up. "Hi Rydia." He responded.

"Is there something wrong?" Rydia asked, concerned.

"Oh no." He said sarcastically. "Some wacko, not from our world starts taking the crystals and kills anyone he sees and destroys anything in sight and we are all probably gonna die soon. OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!"

"Don't be angry." She said as she hugged him.

Edge put his head on Rydia's shoulder and started crying. "It hasn't been that long since Zemus tried to take over the world. I lost all my family back then." He sobbed "Now we are all in danger again."

"I lost my family too." Rydia said as she patted his back. "But we can get through this. And we will."

Edge looked at her. "Your right" He said. "Thank you."

"Hey" She said, leaning towards him. "What are friends for?" She asked as she kissed him full on the lips.

About ten minutes later, they were walking back to the inn together when they heard the scariest sound.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was Harry!" Rydia said, scared.

Edge and Rydia ran to Harry. He was holding his head while tossing and turning.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Edge asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Rydia replied. She was scared, they both were.

All of a sudden Harry started speaking, but he sounded more sinister. "The moon has come down again!"

"Dude!" Edge exclaimed "He sounds just like-"

"Voldemort, I know." Rydia finished for him. "He's speaking again!"

"Soon all Muggles will be gone and wizards will to Voldemort: Last heir of Salazar Slytherin!"

"Edge look!" Rydia yelled looking out the window.

Edge looked and saw what she was looking at. The lunarian moon came down again. There were two moons in the sky once more.

"Guys?"

Edge and Rydia turned. Harry was back to normal, though really sweaty.

"What happened to you!" Edge asked.

"It's a connection between me and Voldemort. When his feelings are really strong the connection triggers and I practically become him, as you just saw."

"I get it." Edge said. "So can you see where he is?"

"Yeah, and it's not good." Harry said grimly. "Voldemort is in the tower of Babil. He has all the crystals."

"What?" Edge exclaimed worrying about Edward.

"Guys, look!" Rydia said still looking out the window. "Cid and Cecil are back!"

Voldemort climbed the tower of Babil to the moon. He stealthily sneaked into the crystal palace and walked through the lunar subterrain. When he got to the very bottom he found what he was looking for; a dead lobster/omega metroid thing. Suddenly a voice filled the room.

"YOU WHO TREAD THE PATH OF DARKNESS AND HATE, DO MY BIDDING AND I SHALL GRANT YOU ETERNAL LIFE"

Voldemort sneered. "Nice try. But I don't need your help. As soon as I'm done here I will use the crystals to become Immortal. However…" Voldemort walked over to the dead lobster, took out his wand and flipped it on its back. "If you do MY bidding I can grant YOU your body, your full power and eternal life."

"IN THAT CASE, CONSIDER ME YOUR SERVANT."

"Good answer." Voldemort took out a cup, pointed his wand at it, and filled it with water. Then, he took out the philosopher's stone, and put it in the cup. When he took it out, the water was a golden silver colour, which he poured into the lobster's mouth. The lobster sprang to life and grew at least ten times its size.

"Thank you." Zeromus said as he lifted his arm. "However I don't need you in the way while I destroy the earth." He rose is arm above his head. "METE-"

"_Silencio!_" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Zeromus, making him silent. "I don't think you get it." Voldemort said. "The effects of the elixir of life are temporary. You have to keep drinking. Zeromus started getting weak. Voldemort pretended not to notice. "If I feel you are not loyal enough, I will not give you any more elixir." He continued. At this point Zeromus was on the ground, gasping for air. He was dying, and fast. "I ask again: Will you do as I say?" Voldemort offered. Zeromus violently nodded his head. "Good." Voldemort said, giving Zeromus more elixir. "That should last you a week." Voldemort pulled out more cups and made more elixir. "Bring the archfiend's bodies and I will give them life. They will act on your orders by MY command. If they mess up I won't give them anymore elixir and I will make their death slow and painful." He ordered as he leaned towards Zeromus "Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Zeromus answered as Voldemort gave him his voice back.

"Ron!" Harry rushed to help his friend, who was very disoriented. "What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Ron said grimly. "Besides, it's not me you should worry about."

"Ron! What are you talking about? Look at the state you're in!" Hermione screamed.

Kain stepped forward. "Palom and Porom are dead." He said a little too bluntly.

"But." Hermione started crying. "They were only children."

"What happened?" Cecil asked.

"We fallowed the Death Eaters to the Antlion's den after they took the Fire crystal." Kain started, his voice quivering. "They had the Antlions under their control, and they concealed themselves in the walls. When we came in the Death Eaters ambushed us."

"We found the crystal and tried to apparate out with it." Ron continued. "But they must have seen that coming because it didn't work. I took a lot of their spells and got knocked out at that point, but the twins started casting the spell that saved us all."

"What spell was that?" Yang asked.

"It was Ultima." Kain answered.

'Ultima!' Cecil thought. 'That spell is even more powerful than Meteor. Two children couldn't possibly cast it without severe consequences.'

(Note: Palom and Porom to my knowledge could never use Ultima. But if you give the twincast augment to Cecil and Rosa, they could use it. And it IS more powerful than Meteor.)

"We brought them to Mysidia." Kain went on. "We figured they should be buried where they grew up."

'This is the second time they sacrificed themselves for us.' Cecil thought. He was remembering the time when Cecil and his friends defeated the fake king of Baron. He trapped them in a small room closed the walls together on them. However Palom and Porom turned themselves to stone to prevent them all from being squished. They were later revived by the elder.

"The crystal-" Ron started.

"Was a fake." Harry finished.

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, very concerned.

"You guys didn't succeed either, did you?" Harry asked.

"No." Cecil replied. "By the time we got there, Fabul was in ruins. Thankfully no one was seriously injured." He paused. "How did you know?"

Hermione noticed Harry was drenched in sweat. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Harry nodded as he explained his vision and the connection between him and Voldemort. Everyone was amazed at his "gift".

"Where's Edward?" Cecil asked.

As if on cue, the Falcon appeared from the underworld and landed in front of the group.

"Guys!" Edward panted. "The crystals are gone!"

"We know." Harry said as everyone took turns filling him in.

"So" Edward started to ask "It's off to the moon then?"

"I guess so." Cecil replied and everyone climbed aboard the Lunar Whale.

During the flight Harry walked up to Edward. "So tell me." He said. "What happened while you were underground?"

"Quite a bit actually." Edward explained. "Three of the crystals were already gone when I got there. I went to the dwarf castle and started to explain our situation to king Giott when the Death Eaters attacked. We rushed out to repel them."

"You failed of course?" Harry asked.

Edward nodded. "They came in, took the crystal, and laid siege to the castle. We didn't suffer many casualties, but the damage to the castle was enormous." Edward shook his head. "King Giott wishes he could join us but he has to rebuild his nation." He continued.

"I understand." Harry said.

A few minutes later the party got to the moon. They landed the ship and made their way to the crystal palace. When they got inside, an old man with white hair and a beard all the way down to his knees was waiting for them.

"Ahhh." The old man said, looking pleased. "How good to see you again Cecil."

Cecil nodded. "Hello Fusoya." He said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were taking quietly to each other.

"He looks just like Dumbledore!" Ron whispered to Harry.

Fusoya walked towards them. "Ahh, you must be Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger." He said. "Albus told me a lot about you three, especially you Harry."

The three of them gasped. "You knew Dumbledore!" Harry asked.

"He came here a lot." Fusoya said. "He always told me he was looking for clues about Tom Riddle. Apparently he came here a lot as well."

'I see' Harry thought 'This must be one of the places he went last year.'

"How is Albus doing anyway? I haven't seen him for a while." Fusoya asked.

"He died about a year ago." Harry replied sadly.

"I see." Fusoya said. "What a shame he was such a good man." He turned to the rest of the group. "However we have other issues at hand. As I'm sure you know Voldemort revived Zeromus."

"Damn it!" Edge yelled. "We're too late!"

"And" Fusoya continued. "The elemental archfiends have been resurrected as well."

Footsteps were heard on the upper floor and a dark figure approached the group.

"Golbez!" Cecil cried, happy to see his brother.

But Golbez paid no attention to Cecil. He walked over to Fusoya, drew his sword and sliced him down the middle.

CLANG!

Edward who had been standing closest to Fusoya blocked the sword with his harp, which split in half.

"YOU SPOONY BARD!"

Voldemort and Zeromus were standing in the back of the room.

"Screw it!" Voldemort yelled. "Kill them all but leave music boy for me!"

Golbez started casting fire, thunder, and ice spells at the party. Just then Kain leaped to Golbez's side and began to help him fight.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ron yelled as he was blocking Golbez's spells.

Cecil remembered the warning his father's ghost gave Kain. "Theodore is vulnerable once more."

"Zeromus is able to manipulate Golbez and Kain again!" Cecil shouted as he blocked Kain's thrusts. "Fusoya!" Can't you do something?"

"I'm trying!" Fusoya replied "But I don't think I can with Zeromus so close!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing a few feet behind Kain and Golbez.

"Ready?" Harry called, with his wand pointing at Kain. Ron nodded with his wand pointing at Golbez. "NOW!" Harry shouted as he and Ron cast stunning spells.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

Kain and Golbez were stunned for a few seconds.

"Now Hermione!" Harry yelled as Hermione used the full Body-Bind curse.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Kain's arms and legs snapped together and he fell on the floor. A few seconds later Golbez did the same thing.

"Come on get up!" Zeromus ordered.

"They won't move for a while." Voldemort said calmly. "And quite frankly, they can stay that way. Manipulated slaves are worthless. They can't do a thing you say." He walked over to Edward. "Now Zeromus, I will show you what will happen when you don't follow orders." He pointed his wand at Edward. "_Crucio_!"

Edward was on the ground sprawling in pain and agony. "ARGHH!" He screamed. "Make it stop! I can't take it! ARGHH!"

It was an awful sight, especially for Cecil. 'He's been weak and frail since he was at Troia." He thought. 'He can't handle this torture. I don't think anyone can, not even Cid. And he can handle anything.'

"Please!" Edward was now in tears. "Make it stop."

"Gladly." Voldemort sneered. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Edward laid there limp and lifeless, but somehow happy. He could be with Anna again, for all eternity.

The only sounds heard within the palace was Voldemort laughing. "Isn't it funny Harry?" he chuckled. "That everyone around you seems to just, drop dead?"

"You bastard!" Harry yelled. "YOU FUCKEN BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Voldemort shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry." He taunted. "Didn't your parents have time to teach you some manners before I killed them?"

"If you want manners" Harry replied back. "I'll show you some. _Sectumsempra_!"

"_Accio_!"

Zeromus appeared in front of Voldemort, who cast the summoning spell. Zeromus got hit by Harry's spell and several wounds opened up. Blood poured everywhere and more wounds opened, eventually killing Zeromus.

"You'd sacrifice your own servant?" Yang asked bewildered.

"I have many more. One pawn won't make a difference."

"Then let's see how you like it!" Harry yelled raising his hand above his head.

All of a sudden a white flash filled the room and Harry found himself on the Lunar Whale along with everyone else including Kain, Golbez, and Edward.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking around.

"I brought us here, fearing the worst." Fusoya answered. "Voldemort is too powerful for you Harry. You can't defeat him here."

"I can and I will!" Harry screamed. "I have to. It's my destiny!"

"Don't talk to my uncle like that!" Cecil shouted.

"I'll talk to anyone the way I want to, asshole!" Harry retaliated.

Cecil reached for his sword but Rosa held him back.

"Cecil! Calm down." She said as she brought Cecil to a separate corner of the ship. All Cecil could do was sob quietly on his wife's shoulder. Harry however just sat on the floor and started bawling like a baby.

"Ron." Hermione said taking Ron by the hand. "We should just let Harry be."

"Yeah, I guess." Ron agreed, as the two found an empty spot on the ship and started discussing the recent events.

Edge was standing next to Edward's body. He didn't know Edward that well, but he heard a lot about him from Rydia. He was hoping to go to Damcyan to get to know him.

"Edge?"

Edge looked up. "Hi Rydia." He said.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, which is surprising, considering the circumstances." He replied. "I mean everyone's been under so much stress, I'm surprised we all didn't try to kill each other." He went on.

"I couldn't agree more." Edge and Rydia looked beside them and saw Yang walking towards them.

"You knew him well, didn't you?" Edge asked.

Yang nodded. "In fact I owe him my life." He said looking at Edward. "Cecil, Tellah, Cid, and I were going to retrieve the Earth crystal from the Dark Elf in the Lodestone cavern, all Edward gave us was some whisper weed. We fought the elf, but the cave made metal extremely heavy and our mobility was restricted due to our weapons and armour. In a matter of seconds, the Dark Elf hand the upper hand. Somehow Edward knew this, and despite his injuries and doctors orders, he walked to his harp and started playing it. The music came through the whisper weed, the elf lost his concentration, we were able to wield our weapons and defeat the Dark Elf." Yang explained.

The three of them stood in silence to pay respects to their brave friend.

Meanwhile Cid was watching over Kain and Golbez. Suddenly Kain woke up.

"Ugh." Kain groaned "What happened?"

"That overgrown lobster had control over you." Cid explained.

"Where am I?" Golbez had just woken up.

"You're on the Lunar Whale." Kain said.

"I see" Golbez looked around. "Where is Cecil?" He asked. "I need to speak to him."

"It's best not to talk to him right now." Cid replied. "No ones in the mood to talk."

The three of them said nothing for a while.

Fusoya sat down next to Harry. "I am well aware of the task Albus set upon you." He said "But while Voldemort is in this world, he is invincible."

All of a sudden Harry's scar started burning. He gasped in pain and he reached for it before he passed out.

He woke up on the summit of Mount Ordeals. "Potter will come here." His voice was cold and more high pitched. "Scarmiglione, when he comes here kill him."

"What of the other archfiendsssss my lord?" The zombie asked.

"Cagnazzo will attack Baron, Barbarriccia will invade Troia, and Rubicante will lay siege to Eblan. But Potter must not get what lies here!" Harry ordered.

"Conssssider it done my lord." Scarmiglione said.

Harry snapped back to reality. Everyone was huddled around him, very concerned.

"We have to go to Mount Ordeals!" Harry exclaimed. He explained what he saw in his vision.

"We have to split up!" Edge said when Harry finished talking. "We can't leave our kingdoms undefended!"

"We'll send an owl." Ron said.

"And just where are we going to get an owl?" Harry asked.

"Hold on." Ron reached in his pocket, pulled out a basilisk's fang, and placed it on the floor. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the fang and concentrated hard. Within seconds it turned into an owl. "Does that answer your question?" Ron joked.

The Lunar Whale flew back to the earth. The owl flew to Baron, Troia, and Eblan with letters telling each Kingdom to prepare for battle, while the party made their way to Mount Ordeals. When they got to the summit, Scarmiglione was already waiting for them.

"How good to ssssee you again Cecil." He hissed. "I will sssmite your ruin upon the mountain ssside."

"Not if I can help it!" Rydia yelled, getting ready to summon an eidolon. "Phoenix!"

(Note: Rydia cannot summon Phoenix in the original Final Fantasy IV. But it is a summon throughout the series so I guess it works.)

The majestic Phoenix flew towards Scarmiglione, covering him in holy flames. Edge ran up and slashed Scarmiglione with his swords, knocking him over the mountain side.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The zombie screamed as he fell off the mountain, making quiet a mess down below.

"Thanks Phoenix." Rydia said as the eidolon disappeared. "What?" She asked noticing Harry's bewildered face.

"I think I know that bird." Harry said. "I think it might be Fawkes."

"Cecil." Golbez walked up to his brother. "I want to apologize."

"Don't." Cecil said.

"But your friend, if it wasn't for me-"

"Listen to me." Cecil said "We're brothers. We have to forgive each other; I finished hating you along time ago. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm pretty sure Edward would also forgive you."

"Cecil." Golbez started crying. "Thank you."

All of a sudden a white light filled the air and everyone found themselves inside a shrine.

"My sons" The familiar voice of Cecil's and Golbez's Father filled the room. "And my brother, Fusoya"

"Hello Kluya." Fusoya said to the ceiling.

"Voldemort's forces are not succeeding their invasions. All you have to do is finish them off and defeat Voldemort himself."

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Ahh, young Harry Potter. I think I'll let your former head master tell you that."

"Hello Harry. It's been a while." Dumbledore's voice filled the room now.

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"As you know" Dumbledore explained. "Voldemort is invincible in this world, because of the crystals. So you need to send him back to our world. The crystals cannot leave this world, he will be vulnerable once more. "

"How can I send him back?" Harry asked.

"With this." Dumbledore replied as a ring magically appeared in front of Harry.

"Wait. That's-!" Cecil recognised it at once and so did Kain. It was the ring that burned down the village of mist; the Carnelian Signet. "How did you get it?" Cecil asked.

"I crafted it." Dumbledore answered. Voldemort stole it and hid it in Baron in his last year at Hogwarts. He made a Horcrux with it, making the total seven before he killed your parents, making you an eighth Horcrux unintentionally. Thankfully a certain dark knight activated its powers. A Horcrux could never hope to stand against the powers that ring has." Dumbledore chuckled. "It's always good to have doubles of anything."

"What exactly does that ring do sir?" Kain asked.

"That's an interesting question" Dumbledore said. "Quite simply, it does whatever the possessor wants."

'That explains everything!' Cecil Thought 'A Horcrux possessed it, so it did evil things. Zemus must have figured this out, and gave it to Cagnazzo in Baron!'

"So" Harry confirmed "you want me to use this on Voldemort, send him back to Hogwarts, and finish him off there right?"

"Right." Dumbledore said. "Good luck."

"I have just one question professor." Ron said still surprised he was talking to Dumbledore. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside all our heads?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course it is happening inside your head, Mr. Weasly, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

Ron smiled as everyone left the shrine.

(Note: I'm well aware that, that last part may or may not have made sense. But I made a reference that hopefully all Harry Potter fans will catch.)

Everyone climbed aboard the Lunar Whale. Cecil looked at everyone as he asked "So what's our next move?"

"We should go to Troia." Kain stated. "They are not properly suited for fighting, that will make them easy prey. Then we should go to Baron because it is closest to Troia. Then we'll make for Eblan."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the airship made its way to Troia. When the party got there the battle was already underway. The Troiains were winning, but not for long. Barbarriccia turned herself into a tornado, and started to destroy everything in sight. Kain jumped into the middle of the tornado and hit the archfiend on the head. Barbarriccia lost her concentration and the tornado disappeared. Rydia summoned the almighty Bahamut, which completely obliterated Barbarriccia completely.

The Epopts walked towards the group. "Thank you." They said. "You warned us about the attack with no obligation, and now you helped us when we did not ask."

"Don't mention it." Cecil said.

"Please join us for a victory feast."

"As hungry as we are" Ron replied. "We have other things to do and we can't stay here."

Everyone climbed aboard the Lunar Whale and made their way towards Baron. The people of Baron were not as lucky as Troia. Cagnazzo was summoning tsunami after tsunami and swamped the entire kingdom.

"We can't keep this up forever!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Prepare the Red Wings!"

"Wait!" Someone called. "What's that?"

A lone horseman charged towards Cagnazzo, pulled out his sword and cut him clean in half with no effort at all.

"What just happened?" The soldier asked.

"Look!" Someone shouted pointing towards the Lunar Whale.

All of the people of Baron looked and all at once they yelled. "All hail King Cecil!"

"Geez Rydia!" Edge said. "Is there any monster you can't summon?"

Rydia giggled as Odin disappeared.

"All that's left is Eblan." Yang stated.

"About damn time!" Edge said. He was worried about leaving his kingdom in the middle of this crisis.

As the party reached Eblan, They saw that no one was fighting. The enemy was nowhere to be seen.

"Did we already win?" Cid asked.

"I highly doubt that." Hermione said.

They landed the airship and walked into the castle.

Edge walked up to one of his men. "Give me a report." He ordered. "What happened?"

"Nothing." The ninja said.

"Nothing?" Edge asked surprised. "What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean no one has attacked the castle. Not Rubicante, not Voldemort, not anyone."

"How the hell" Edge exclaimed. "Does an asshole like Rubicante not take this opportunity to lead an attack so we can kick his ass?"

"Harry" Hermione said, concerned. "Do you think Voldemort knew you were in his head?"

"You mean deliberately lead us here so Rubicante would be free to attack another place?" Harry asked. "That is a possibility."

"So the vision you had of Voldemort could have been fake?" Yang questioned.

"Part of it, yeah." Harry answered.

"Whoa! That's insane!" Edge yelled. "He's like mind-fucking you while you're mind-fucking him!"

"Guys?" Cid called. "Our guest has finally arrived."

Rubicante was standing outside the castle.

"Finally decided to show up huh?" Edge said as he took out his swords.

"Put those away." The archfiend of fire calmly said to Edge. "I am not here to fight you."

"WHAT!" Edge was blown away. The man who unexpectedly attacked Eblan and took responsibility for the death of Edge's parents, did not want to fight?

"This fighting is futile. Lord Voldemort only sent me, one man with no reinforcements against a castle of a thousand men. Even if I won Voldemort has not given me any elixir in a few days. I may drop dead any minute." Rubicante explained.

"So he left you to die?" Harry asked. "That's it! When I find him he will wish he had more Horcruxes!"

"You wish to fight him?" Rubicante asked. "Then I will take you to him." A flame swirled around Harry, Ron, and Hermione but it did not hurt them. Rubicante looked at Cecil and the others. "You must not come." He said. "It must be these three who finish him off." He looked at Harry. "Neither can live while the other survives." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rubicante warped to Voldemort's hideout in a circle of flame; leaving their new allies behind hoping they would meet again.

They arrived in a cave, where the three teenaged wizards have never been here before.

All of a sudden Rubicante fell on the ground screaming.

"Did the elixir of life wear off?" Ron asked.

"Having no elixir is the least of his worries mister Weasly." Voldemort walked into the room with his wand pointed at Rubicante. "You refuse to attack Eblan." He said to the archfiend. "And now you bring Potter to kill me?" Rubicante couldn't say anything due to the torture curse. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Voldemort asked. "No? Well goodbye then. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Rubicante dropped dead as the killing curse hit him in the chest.

"Alright!" Harry screamed. "You killed enough people here. Now you die Tom!"

All of a sudden the Carnelian Signet began glowing and Voldemort became paralyzed.

"What the heck-!" Ron exclaimed as a portal appeared and Voldemort got sucked into it.

"Okay." Harry said to Ron and Hermione "I don't know how long it will stay open, so let's go."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped through the portal and within seconds they were back at Hogwarts. Voldemort was already there.

"So Harry." He said, pointing his wand at Harry. "Ready to die?"

"Not today Tom." Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

And the seventh book picks up here. For all those who haven't read it, I ain't telling you that Voldemort dies!

(Note: Don't worry I'll write an epilogue for the Final Fantasy four characters eventually.


End file.
